Problemas en la torre T
by ImaginationEmpire
Summary: Amor, parejas, nuevos titanes y un solo destino. Confiaran los titanes en un nuevo compañero? Como combatiran a los 7 eternos? y lo mas importante, como sobrellevaran sus relaciones amorosas. Esto lo pueden descubrir en "Problemas en la torre T" una historia que los atrapara de principio a fin. ImaginationEmpire los saluda, y que la imaginacion perdure por toda la eternidad.
1. Un Dia Agitado

CAPITULO 1: Un Dia Agitado

Era un dia normal en la torre de los titanes. Robin estaba entrenando arduamente para su proxima encuentro con slade, Cyborg estaba en el subsuelo agregandole mas y mas cosas al auto T, Starfire leia en un libro de cocina tamaraniano una receta sobre los Gromhloch del compañerismo, mientras vertia en una olla carne descompuesta, verdura podrida, pan quemado y trozos de vidrio, Raven meditaba en su habitacion con 7 libros a su alrededor, al parecer leyendolos todos a la vez. Finalmente, Chico bestia estaba aburrido en su recamara mientras hacia rebotar contra la pared a sebita, y este parecia no darse cuenta, ya que dormia.

_Estoy aburrido-pensaba para si Chico bestia- ire a ver que hacen los demas.

Bajo hasta la sala de entrenamiento donde un sudoroso robin terminaba de destruir el maniqui con forma de Slade por decimosegunda vez.

_Hola robin, necesitas ayuda?

_Que tal chico bestia? De acuerdo, siempre viene bien una mano.

Luego de 30 minutos salio un alegre robin de la sala de entrenamiento detras de un magullado y dolorido Chico bestia que tenia una mascara de Slade puesta. Mientras CB curaba sus heridas pensaba que podria hacer.

_Si voy con Cyborg mientras arregla el auto T me va a hechar con el soplete como la ultima vez, Star fire seguramente me va a hacer probar esa cosa vizcosa que esta preparando...humm, ya se! Ire a ver que hace Raven, si tengo suerte, no me matara.

CB se aproximo a la habitacion de Raven, sin saber que esta estaba dormida, ya que la meditacion la habia agotado. CB golpeo la puerta y espero, obviamente nadie abrio. Timidamente, chico bestia entro a la habitacion y se percato de que Raven dormia. Estaba a punto de irse cuando reparo en algo, el enorme librero que Raven tenia.

_Seguramente en uno de esos libros hay varios hechizos que me pueden entretener...o matar...meh, vida hay una sola.

Se aproximo lentamente al librero de Raven y cuando por obligacion tuvo que pasar al lado de su amiga durmiendo, se dio cuenta que la capa de Raven, y su traje negro que usaba habitualmente con ella, estaban sobre el respaldo de una silla. Eso solo queria decir una cosa...Raven estaba desnuda bajo las sabanas!

Chico bestia se quedo perplejo.

_Osea...ella no esta usando ropa? Hombre... y yo que creia que era parte de su cuerpo...bueno...

El diminuto sentido comun de chico bestia no le permitio darse cuenta que raven estaba semidesnuda al alcance de el, hasta que en sueños Raven se agito y uno de sus hombros desnudos quedo a la vista. Chico bestia noto esto y su corazon se agito desenfrenadamente. Nunca se habia dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era, ya que siempre estaba gritandole, pero asi dormida, cayo en la cunta de que su rostro era hermoso, y por los 2 bultos que se marcaban en la frazada en la zona del pecho, su cuerpo tampoco estaba nada mal, al contrario, era hermosa en todos los sentidos. CB se ruborizo al instante. Que deberia hacer? Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, lentamente tomo uno de los bordes de la frazada y lo deslizo lentamente hacia abajo, hasta que pudo notar uno de sus pechos bajo el sujetador de Raven. Solo con ver uno de sus pechos bajo la ropa interior, salio disparado de ahi, odiandose por lo que hizo, y por el hecho de que sabia que iba a tener que bajar la ereccion que se le habia formado pensando en Raven.

Ya bien de madrugada, Raven se levanto hambrienta y adormilada. Al mirar la hora, supo que los demas titanes dormian, asique no se molesto en cambiarse y se dirigio a la cocina a comer algo. Se calento unas porciones de pizza que sus amigos habian ordenado ( nadie probo la comida de Starfire ) y prendio la television. Como los cuartos de sus amigos estan cerrado y alejados de la sala central, no le procupo que nada de lo que hiciera los despertara. Aburrida, comenzo a hacer zapping hasta que en unos de los canales nocturnos, se fijo que pasaban una pelicula porno. Al principio la miro con desinteres, hasta que ella misma comenzo a calentarse. Dejo en la barra los restos de la pizza y se acomodo en el sillon, cada vez mas caliente, sin poder apartar la vista de la pantalla, todo esto en ropa interior. Lentamente, una de sus manos comenzo a masajear uno de sus pechos sobre la tela del sujetador, mientras con la otra tocaba timidamente su punto G por debajo de la ropa interior. Minutos antes, CB estaba en su habitacion, sin poder dormir. La vision de una Raven demidesnuda le habia provocado, ademas de una continua y poderosa ereccion, insomnio. Sin ganas, se levanto para ir a buscar un vaso de leche de soja para poder dormir. Cuando llego al salon principal, vio la pelicula porno puesta en la pantalla y a alguien, no sabia quien porque estaba de espaldas a el, revolviendose en el sillon. Chicobestia, riendose para sus adentros porque penso que seria cyborg, otra vez, en una de sus excurciones nocturnas, se transformo en mosca y volo rapidamente al sillo, para asustar al que penso que seria su amigo. Casi se cae del shock al ver a Raven, con sus prendas intimas tiradas al suelo, masturbandose freneticamente y dando desde pequeños gemidos a grandes gritos de placer. Solo vio unos segundos, cuando Raven se detuvo abruptamente, respiraba agitada y su cuerpo daba suaves convulciones, presa de un enorme orgasmo.

_Ahh...huumm...chico...chico bestia...- suspiraba Raven mientras seguia con sus manos en sus zonas erogenas-

Cuando Raven se dirigio, con sus prendas intimas en la mano, a su recamara, CB volvio a su forma humana en el salon y se quedo con la mirada perdida pensando en las ultimas palabras de Raven.


	2. Electricidad, te odioo no?

Al dia siguiente, Robin se levanto primero a entrenar, seguido de Starfire y Raven que se pusieron a hablar de cosas de la vida, la segunda sin mucho interes. Luego Cyborg se desperto y fue al cuarto de Chicobestia para la maraton de 12 horas de videojuegos que hace mese habian programado.

_Chico bestiaa!-aporreo la puerta Cyborg, llamando a su amigo- ven aca, bestita, tienes una paliza programada para hoy

_Ehhhh...sii..bieeen-contesto CB sin mucho entusiasmo desde el interior- en un momento voy

_De acuerdo, te espero en el salon.

Cuando se escucho los pasos de Cyborg alejandose, Chicobestia volvio a ocultarse bajo las sabanas, tal y como estuvo toda la noche, y los centenares de pañuelos que estaban esparcidos por su habitacion denotaban que habia sido una noche muy larga.

_Hermano, que voy a hacer?-penso CB- no puedo sacar a Raven de mi cabeza, no desde que vi...eso

La vision de Raven masturbandose lo habia calentado a tal extremo, que se comenzo a plantear cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

_Tengo que buscar la manera de poder salir sin que nadie se de cuenta de lo que siento...pero como? Hummm

CB estuvo pensando unos minutos, hasta que salto de la cama, decidido a no dejar que un muy posible enamoramiento arruine su dia, por lo que salio con su mejor sonrisa falsa posible.

Cuando llego al salon saludo a todos los titanes con su habitual tonito tonto, excepto a uno en especial, que saludo de una forma muy rara.

Todo el resto de la mañana y la tarde transcurrio con normalidad, la alarma nunca sono, por lo que los titanes tenian bastante rato libre. Despues de el torneo de videojuegos, donde chico bestia fue aplastado una y otra vez, este se paseo de aquí para alla, bromeando con todos, a excepcion de Raven, a la que evitaba a conciencia. Esta, por su parte, noto esta accion, pero no dejo que nadie se diera cuenta de que le dolia en los mas profundo de su ser. Ella amaba a chico bestia. Lo queria con todo su ser, y a menudo soñaba que la hacia suya, pero como era extremadamente timida, era especialmente fria con el, para que sus emociones no alteren sus poderes.

Ya casi caida la noche, CB llamo el ascensor de la torre para bajar al sotano a buscar unas latas de gaseosa. Mientras esperaba el ascensor, Raven se paro justo al lado de el, evidentemente teniendo que bajar al igual que el. Esto lo puso sumamente nervioso.

_Ehh, hola Rae...estee... tambien tienes que bajar?

_Si-contesto ella con su tipico tono frio y desinteresado

_Que tonto soy-penso CB para sus adentros- como puedo estar enamorado de ella si se nota a la legua que para lo unico que me quiere es para ignorarme

A todo esto, Raven se derretia porque CB la habia llamado Rae.

Mientras ambos pensaban que hacer para estar con el otro, el ascensor llego y ambos, con cierta incomodidad, se subieron y bajaron. Mientras el ascensor bajaba a un ritmo demaciado lento, ambos titanes esquivavan los ojos del otro, pero sin poder evitar que en unas pocas ocaciones, sus miradas se encontrasen, lo que era una bendicion para ellos, pero no podian comunicarselo al otro. A mitad del camino, el ascensor se cayo abruptamente y la luz de emergencia se encendio. Mas arriba, CB y Raven pudieron escuchar como Robin los llamaba.

_Raven! Chicobestia! Lo lamento, pero mientras ustedes bajaban, un criminal idiota creyo gracioso tirar un cartucho de dinamita a nuestra torre, y da la mala suerte de que hizo explotar el mecanismo del ascensor y una buena porcion de techo, en este momento hay varios metros de escombros sobre ustedes, pero tranquilos, ya los sacaremos, aunque no se cuando. Igualmente, dentro del ascensor hay un estuche de emergencia para estos casos donde hay agua y comida para 7 dias.

Raven y CB escuchaban esto con una mezcla de felicidad y horror. Durante unos segundos ambos pensaron lo mismo.

_Pasar tiempo a solas con...con...EL/ELLA?!

Aunque el ascensor fue diseñado para que esten los 5 titanes juntos comodamente, de repente los 2mx3m que tenia el ascensor, les parecio extremadamente pequeño.

Durante mas de una hora, ambos titanes estubieron sentados, mirando en cualquier direccion excepto donde estaba el otro, sufriendo un enorme calor, ya que la ventilacion se habia averiado. Raven estaba notablemente incomoda con su capa puesta, pero estar a solas con chico bestia la habia vuelto diez veces mas timida. CB, al ver a Raven incomoda, se arriesgo a hablar.

_Rae-esta se ruborizo al instante al ver que CB la habia vuelto a llamar asi- porque no te quitas la capa? Hace demaciado calor

_Estoy bien, contesto Raven friamente, pero al notar que CB se preocupab a por ella, decidio ser un poco mas amable.

_Pero...gracias...

Chicobestia no dijo nada, pero al escuchar a la chica de la cual pensaba estaba enamorado hablarle amablemente, casi se le para el corazon de la felicidad.

_Humm, de acuerdo-contesto casi en un susurro- no te molesta si me quito la camiseta verdad?

_(roja a mas no poder, pero con la cara dada vuelta para que CB no se diera cuenta) En lo absoluto

Chicobestia gano un poco de confianza y se quito la prenda superior, sintiendo un gran alivio de inmediato. Su pecho musculoso quedo al aire y era observado repetidas veces por Raven disimuladamente.

Despues de unos minutos, Raven se levanto, y sonrojada a mas no poder, se deshizo de su capa, que ya era una molestia mayor. Chicobestia creyo estar en el cielo. La figura de su tan querida Raven se encontraba ante el, con un diminuto traje negro que marcaba a la perfeccion sus dones. En ese momento , se dio cuenta de que no solo sus pechos eran perfectos, tambien su retaguardia estaba firme y tiesa, lo que era un manjar para su vista. Raven se volvio a sentar, para el agrado de ambos, un poco mas cerca de CB. Si este alargaba la mano, podia tocar sus pechos. Estuvieron cerca de otro cuarto de hora, sin hablarse, ambos contemplando al otro, cuando el estomago de Raven rugio de hambre. CB se percato de esto y lo uso de excusa para entablar otra conversacion.

_Raven, tienes hambre?

_No...bueno, talvez.

_Aqui a mi lado estan los alimentos y el agua de la que nos hablo Robin, quieres que te pase?

Raven timidamente inclino la cabeza en una señal de afirmacion, por lo que CB tomo una botella de agua y un paquete de comida deshidratada, uno para cada uno. Echo un poco de agua de su botella en el paquete de Raven y se lo tendio junto con su botella de agua. Como a ella le costaba mirarlo de frente, quizo tomar la comida a ciegas, y por accidente tomo a chicobestia de la mano. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente unos segundos, que parecieron eternos, sintiendo el contacto del otro, hasta que Raven solto a CB y comenzo a comer, claramente ruborizada. Por su parte, CB creyo haber tocado el cielo con las manos esos segundos, y por la exprecion que tenia Raven, una nueva luz de esperanza se reflejo en sus ojos. La esperanza de ser algo mas que su amigo. Lentamente, comenzo a formular un plan para saber si los sentimientos que tenia por Raven le correspondian.

Despues de la cena improvisada que tuvieron, metieron los envases vacios dentro de de la caja, para que no estorben. Cerca de una hora despues, Robin les informo que no podrian sacarlos hasta mañana, por lo que les aconsejo que se acomoden lo mejor posible para dormir.

Cerca de medianoche, Raven extendio su capa para acomodarse sobre ella y chicobestia uso su camisa como almohada y asi se acostaron, unos metros alejados del otro. Luego de unas horas, el calor que reinaba en el ascensor se habia convertido en frio nocturno, que hizo que ambos titanes se despierten tiritando

_Hace demaciado frio-penso en voz alta Raven-

CB estaba nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de decir, por lo que tardo unos minutos en decir lo que hace varias horas estaba pensando.

_Rae...

_-Raven se volvio para mirarlo- Si, Chicobestia?

_Estaba pensando, si quieres, podriamos...bueno...nosotros, ya sabes...

_No entiendo lo que quieres decir

_Si quisieras acostarte a mi lado, para que el frio no nos afecte tanto-todo esto lo dijo a sorprendente velocidad-

El silencio reino durante los instantes siguientes. Un silencio demacido incomodo.

_Acostarme con Chicobestia?-penso Raven, emocionada de pies a cabeza- que voy a hacer? Esta esperando una respuesta, pero...pero...

En eso se debatia Raven mientras CB se odiaba a si mismo

_Que idiota soy-penso CB- como voy a decirle algo asi? Estoy seguro que esta reuniendo fuerzas para no reirse en mi cara, diablos, lo arruine todo.

Chicobestia estaba a punto de decir que era broma cuando Raven musito algo que lo dejo paralizado

_De...de acuerdo...

Ambos se miraron, ruborizados, hasta que Raven muy lentamente se fue acercando a Chicobestia hasta estar a unos centimetros de el. CB podia sentir su suave aliento sobre su rostro y su embriagador aroma tan cerca de el. Raven se acerco aun mas, hasta que apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de CB y asi, acurrucados los dos, se durmieron, ambos con el corazon palpitando a una velocidad indescriptible, con un pensamiento en comun rondandoles por la cabeza:

_Tengo que decirle lo que siento.


	3. Confesiones

Hola, de nuevo aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que pienso extender por mucho tiempo, solo queria informarles que por ahora me estoy concentrando en la relacion CB/Raven, porque es la mas complicada. Cuando este asunto este sanjado me voy a concentrar en la pareja que seguro todos estan esperando. Asi es, Robin y Starfire, pero como ellos ya tuvieron sus momentos en la serie original no me va a llevar tanto tiempo y me voy a dedicar a esta extraña pareja. Aqui ImaginationEmpire los saluda.

* * *

><p>El sol entraba delicadamente por entre los cristales de las ventanas de la torre T. Los titanes dormían plácidamente. Tres de ellos dormían plácidamente en sus respectivos cuartos, sin embargo, dos de ellos dormían abrazados bajo una montaña de escombros, dentro de un pequeño cuarto que alguna vez fue un ascensor. Los rayos del sol empezaron a calentar el recinto donde Raven y Chicobestia habían compartido la noche anterior, donde al fin se habían dado cuenta que amaban al otro, que deseaban estar a su lado. El calor que pronto se hizo presente despertó a los dos héroes, que tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta de la situación. En sueños, ambos se habían movido, por lo que terminaron abrazados, con sus rostros casi tocándose. Al despertar, vieron por un momento el amor del otro reflejado en sus ojos, pero la sorpresa termino por sobreponerse y se separaron de inmediato, ruborizados y buscando palabras para explicar que había sucedido la noche anterior.<p>

_Buenos...días, Rae...ven...

_Hola...Chicobestia...

Este saludo termino con un silencio incomodo, hasta que el estomago de CB se hizo notar rugiendo con hambre. Sin decir palabra, CB saco dos raciones de comida deshidratada y dos botellas, y le extendió tímidamente a Raven uno de cada uno. Raven no cabía de emoción ante este simple gesto, pero debía controlarse, no podía dejar que el supiera lo que ella sentía. Por lo que tomo una exprecion fría, mas al tocar la mano de Chicobestia cuando tomo la comida, una pequeña sonrisa afloro en los labios de Raven. Chicobestia la observo detalladamente. Su amada Raven, la que tanto le había gritado, la que le había causado tantos disgustos, la que confundió sus emociones tantas veces, ahora estaba ante el, con un sencillo traje negro y sonriendole.

Después de un sencillo desayuno, escucharon como los otros titanes comenzaron, nuevamente , a escarbar en los escombros para liberarlos, y cada tanto les decían como iba su progreso. Después de una hora, el calor del ascensor era prácticamente intolerable. Chicobestia se había transformado en toda suerte de reptiles para contrarrestar el calor, pero era inútil, y Raven no podía meditar porque tener a CB cerca la hacia perder la concentración. Estaban los dos, en cada pared del ascensor, pegajosos y sudorosos. En un momento, Chicobestia no resistió mas el calor.

_Raeven, te molesta si me quedo en ropa interior? Este calor me esta matando.

La pregunta tomo de sorpresa a Raven, que quedo en estado de shock durante unos segundos. Chico bestia semidesnudo delante suyo? Tiene que ser un sueño hecho realidad!

Sin dejar que su emoción se diera a conocer, puso toda su fuerza de voluntad para decirle:

_Seguro...si no te importa si yo hago lo mismo

Chicobestia estaba incluso peor que Raven momentos antes...Ella, en ropa interior delante de el?! No lo podía creer, estaba en el paraíso.

_Seguro Rae...

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente largo rato, sin que ninguno se atreviera a hacer el primer movimiento. Finalmente, ambos se pusieron de pie, sin sacarse los ojos de encima. Raven, que no podía resistir mas la tensión, paso uno de sus brazos por la manga del traje negro, por lo que uno de sus hombros desnudos quedo libre. Cuando estaba por pasar el otro, el techo del ascensor se abrió de repente, y una feliz Starfire los saludo volando desde arriba. Dos horas después, los restos de los escombros fueron tirados y el polvo barrido, y la torre T quedo como nueva, salvo por el enorme hueco donde antes estaba el ascensor. Cyborg se puso de inmediato a repararlo, Robin lo ayudaba y Star estaba feliz arriba alentándolos con frases tamaranianas, que ninguno entendía. embargo, dos de los titanes estaban en sus habitaciones, con el corazón palpitando rápidamente aun cuando ya todo había pasado hace largo tiempo ya.

CB estaba en su cama, mirando a la nada, pensando

_Ella estaba a punto de sacarse la ropa delante mio...si hubiera sido unos minutos antes...yo...yo...yo que? Le hubiera dicho lo que siento? Le hubiera dicho que ella es lo mas importante para mi? Le hubiera dicho que la amaría durante el resto de mi vida? Lo hubiera hecho?yo...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos débiles golpes en su puerta.

_Cyborg, si eres tu, vete, no estoy de humor.

_Soy...yo-dijo Raven apenas audible a través de la puerta-

Chicobestia se irguió de inmediato y clavo su mirada e la puerta, donde al otro lado estaba Raven, esperando que el dijese algo.

_Pasa, Raven...

La puerta se abrió y Raven entro tímidamente al cuarto de Chicobestia, ruborizada.

_Raven, sucede algo?

_Yo...quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso allí abajo.

Aun con el aire acondicionado casi al máximo, Chicobestia empezó a sudar notablemente debido a los nervios

_Bueno, Raven...si entiendo que fue por el calor, no tienes que preocuparte por ello, es mas yo ya casi lo había olvid...

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que Raven se dirigió rápidamente hacia el, y lo beso profundamente.

Chicobestia estaba en shock, su querida Raven lo había besado. Después de unos segundos de sorpresa, ahora fue CB quien abrazando a Raven y acercándola a el, la beso profundamente, durante unos minutos, que para ellos fueron años enteros. Estaban juntos al fin, demostrando lo que sentían por el otro, sin que nada los pudiera separar. Cuando el beso termino, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo que nada mas existía en este mundo.

_Te...amo-dijo en un susurro Chicobestia-

_Igual yo.

Durante esa noche, dos titanes durmieron en un solo cuerto, abrazados, con sus rostros juntos, sintiendo que su vida estaba completa.


	4. Una visita potencialmente peligrosa

Hola de nuevo, lectores de esta historia de los jóvenes titanes! Quiero presentarles el cuarto capitulo, de los muchos que voy a escribir sobre este FanFic. La ultima vez, CB y Rave se hicieron pareja oficialmente y las cosas no podrian marchar mejor. Pero un temblor lograra que los titanes se reemplanteen su poder. Que ocurrio? bueno, dejare que lo descubran, y que la imaginacion nunca muera

* * *

><p>Robin, Starfire y Cyborg descansaban cómodamente en la sala principal, cuando la puerta que daba a las habitaciones se abrió, con su característico sonido deslizante. Cuando los titanes se dieron la vuelta para ver quien había entrado, casi ocurren diferentes accidentes por la sorpresa. Robin, casi deja caer su taza con café con leche. Cyborg, casi hace un derrame colosal de aceite y Starfire casi deja el sillón en pedazos a fuerza de Starbolts descontrolados, Porque allí, parados en la puerta, estaban una ruborizada Raven y un orgulloso y sonriente Chicobestia tomados de las manos.<p>

_Ehhhh…alguien podría explicarme lo que está pasando aquí?-pregunto un confundido Robin a la reciente pareja que acababa de entrar al salón-

_Bueno, nosotros…-empezó Raven sin mucha confianza-

_En el ascensor nos enamoramos y anoche nos emparejamos oficialmente- Resumió, un aun feliz Chicobestia-

_BOUUUYAAHH! –Exclamó como toda respuesta Cyborg, corriendo a darle el enhorabuena a la feliz pareja-

_Siempre supe que terminarían siendo pareja, amigo Chicobestia y amiga Raven, si yo tuviera pareja seria…

Starfire se detuvo confusa al ver la triste mirada en la cara de Robin. Cuando el asunto se hubo aclarado, los titanes escucharon la alarma de emergencia, y de inmediato saltaron a la acción. La mayor preocupación de Robin era que, con el reciente noviazgo de sus amigos, no se pudieran concentrar en la batalla contra las fuerzas del mal.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba Robin, no solo no se distrajeron, sino que sus poderes se potenciaron y complementaron significativamente. Raven, como ya no tenía que controlar sus emociones para que CB no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, dejaba fluir lo que sentía con cada ataque, lo que elevaba el nivel de su poder enormemente. Chicobestia, por su parte, la idea de combatir junto a Raven, le daban la confianza y la seguridad de usar sus poderes con mayor rapidez y fuerza. Después de tan solo unos minutos, los 1000 clones de Dividendo , que había atacado la ciudad haciendo sonar la alarma, fueron derrotados casi en su totalidad por ellos 2. Al volver a la torre T, CB y Raven estuvieron casi toda la tarde juntos, besándose y riéndose, causando gran alegría a sus amigos, y por consecuente a la torre. Cuando el día hubo terminado, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, sintiendo que de ahora en adelante, las cosas solo podrían mejorar.

Ya casi finalizada la madrugada, con los primeros rayos del sol despuntando en el alba, los titanes se despertaron aterrados, ya que un enorme temblor amenazaba con derrumbar la torre, o al menos, gran parte de su estructura. Se vistieron lo más rápido posible y corrieron al salón principal, que parecía ser donde la sacudida era mayor. Cuando entraron, lo que vieron los dejo atónitos. Una enorme masa de energía pura se arremolinaba sobre un demonio de proporciones gigantescas. Sus alas, aun replegadas casi en su totalidad, ocupaban cuatro metros a sus lados; su enorme constitución haría temblar incluso al más impasible ser en el universo; Su piel, de un color negro profundo, con unas runas blancas brillantes escritas en todo su cuerpo, parecía querer consumir todo lo que se pusiera en su camino, y sobre una de sus enormes palmas, un muchacho inconsciente estaba al borde de la vida y la muerte. La enorme criatura, sin darse cuenta de los jóvenes que lo miraban, le hablo al muchacho.

_Aquí te quedas, Zetsukimberkohlukalistar, tus labios te han traicionado, y tus actos no pueden ser perdonados. Aquí hallaras la deshonra y la vergüenza, sin ser capaz jamás de usar el cien por ciento de tu poder. Aquí me despido de tu vida, hermano.

El enorme ser lanzo con una fuerza sorprendente al insignificante joven, que se estampo contra una pared cercana, haciendo que la torre se sacudiera hasta sus cimientos nuevamente.

Luego atravesó el cumulo de energía giratoria sin mas y desapareció, junto con el aparente portal. Los titanes no podían salir de sus asombro, hasta que Starfire fue la primera en averiguar si el muchacho estaba en optimas condiciones, o si por lo menos estaba en una sola pieza.

_Ten cuidado Starfire, puede ser peligroso

_No hay nada que temer, amigo Robin, el joven esta inconsciente.

Después de unas horas desde su encuentro con su hermano, Kandahashianstalordesth, Zetsukimberkohlukalistar solo podía recordar a su iracundo hermano dejándolo inconsciente y un borroso portal interdimencional abriéndose. Sabia que ya no estaba en su hogar, ya que sentía como su poder estaba bloqueado, pero, donde estaba? Abrió lentamente los ojos y aspiro tímidamente el aire. Oxigeno. Puaj!

Evidentemente se encontraba en la tierra y por la tecnología que lo rodeaba, en un area bien amueblada, pero no sabia quien la habitaba. Levito hasta quedar de pie y extendió su mano derecha. Al instante, su espada, Filo Nocturno, apareció obedientemente a su lado. Bien, después se ocuparía de intentar descubrir que sucedió, ahora había prioridades, como descubrir a quien agradecer o asesinar…


	5. El Cuarto Campeon

Aqui estoy de nuevo con el quinto capitulo! Seguro estan emocionados por conocer la historia del personaje que acaba de aparecer, y si no, bueno, leanlo igual. Quiero escuchar sus opiniones sobre mi trabajo, para ayudarme a mejorar con cada capitulo. ImaginationEmpire los saluda, y que la imaginacion perdure por toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p>Zetsukimberkohlukalistar caminó lentamente por los pasillos de la torre, con Filo Ncturno amenazadoramente desenfundada en su mano derecha, mirando cada detalle con extremo cuidado. El no conocía las costumbres de los terrícolas, por lo que cada cosa era extraña. Cual era el fin practico de tener imagenes impresas en papel, enmarcadas y colgarlas en los muros? Para que necesitaban alfombrar un piso perfectamente resistente? Y lo mas importante, que demonios hacia un bebedero extremadamente bajito en un cuarto lleno de azulejos? Todo lo que lo rodeaba hacia parecer que los habitantes de aquella estructura eran inofensivos, por lo que se relajo un poco y enfundo su espada. Después de todo, con solo imaginarla en su mente ya estaría listo para el combate, pero no quería que las personas que allí vivían se alteraran de un extraño con una espada mística capaz de cortarlo todo. Cuando llego al final del pasillo, lo que parecía cumplir la función de puerta, se abrió sin que el la manipulase y un amplio salón quedó a la vista. Miró superficialmente y observó los recuerdos de la abrupta visita de su hermano. El suelo presentaba algunas runas y glifos al azar, mientras que el portal Zonda había chamuscado parte del cielorraso y las paredes presentaban algunas marcas de cortes y uno de los muros tenía una grieta enorme con una descención de volumen en el centro, seguramente de un impacto. Temía que ese impacto hubiera sido él, pero no le hubiera sorprendido, su hermano, Kandahashianstalordesth, no era lo que uno llamaría relajado en cuanto a carácter. Un carraspeo hizo que se diera vuelta y se dió cuenta por prmera vez desde que entro en el enorme salón, que cinco seres lo observavan con detalle. Uno era un joven con un antifaz, y un semblante serio, seguramente el líder. Otro era mitad humano y mitad robot, que no dejaba de cuchichear con otro individuo de sorprendente color verde y mirada curiosa. Había dos humanos de un género diferente, una estaba flotando en posición de meditación con una capa púrpura cubriéndole gran parte de su cuerpo y la otra lo miraba, aparentemente feliz, con un sencillo traje de colores vivos. Según los estándares estéticos de ese planeta, las dos chicas, como asi se denominaban, eran lindas. Mientras los tres masculinos presentaban un gran físico. Parecían luchadores y se notaba que las féminas manipulaban algunas artes mágicas. Estubo un periodo de tiempo que el determinó como poco obseravandolos cuando la fémina de exprecion amigable se acercó a él.<p>

_Hola, nuevo amigo-exclamó Starfire- bienvenido a nuestro hogar!

_Ejem-se adelantó Robin- lo que Starfire quiere decir es quién eres y lo más importante, cuales son tus intenciones?

El nuevo quedó al momento conforme con Robin. Su actitud frñia, pero no hostil, permitiendole su presentación e intenciones antes de emitir un juicio le pareció correcta, por lo que era su deber contestar.

_Soy Zetsukimberkohlukalistar, hijo de Superior Nova, hijo de Nebulosa Beta, hermano de Kandahashianstalordesth, el gran campeón, heredero del cuarto puesto, guerrero de la séptima orden de los campeones, mis intenciones en este planeta son pacíficas, salvo que se muestre contra mi persona alguna forma de agreción, tanto física, mágica, mental, social o dimencional.-todo esto lo recito casi sin respirar y con un tono que demostraba que hablaba absolutamente en serio-

Todos los titanes quedaron imprecionados con este discurso, que no dudaron en retroceder un paso, salvo Starfire que siguió bombardeandolo a preguntas que el otro no dudaba en responder, pero sin mirarla, ya que miraba directamente a Robin, en busca de una aprovación a su persona.

_De acuerdo-dijo Robin- como dijiste que era tu nombre?

_Zetsukimberkolukalistar

_y dices que tus intenciones son pacíficas

_Exactamente

_Y dime, que es eso del cuarto puesto, la séptima orden, y lo mas importante, quien era tu amigo que te disparó contra nuestro muro?

_Asique si causé yo el impacto...me lo imaginaba, y me disculpo por la actitud de mi hermano, pero si quieren saber la historia completa, tomen asiento, esto llevará tiempo. Veinte minutos después, todos los titanes estaban sentados en los sillones del salón y el recién llegado estaba dispuesto para contar su historia.

Bueno-comenzó- mi nacimiento data de hace dieciocho unidades Pirion, lo que al equivalente a ustedes serían mil millones de años, cuando un alfa y un beta se unieron para dar vida a dos seres, yo y mi hermano. Yo fui criado hasta la edad de diez Pirion con mi hermano gemelo, pero estudiabamos diferentes ramas, yo me especializaba en magia espacial de combate y el en magia temporal de combate, lo que ustedes llamarían tiempo y espacio. A la edad de quince Pirion, juntos creamos este universo. Yo queria darle seres de nivel siete, mas le dimos seres de nivel quince, a pedido de mi hermano. Bueno, hace aproximadamente dos Pirion, me gradué como campeón del cuarto puesto y séptimo guerrero de la orden de los campeones. Mi hermano, a costa de un esfuerzo considerablemente mayor al mio, fue el campeon del primer puesto, lo que lo hace el ser mas poderoso de cualquier cosa existente, y el creador de la septima orden de los campeones, donde reunio a seres de las siete dimenciones conocidas para combatir cualquier error del Código Único. Los siete campeones, en orden del mas fuerte son: Mi hermano, cambatiente màgico del tiempo; el Hermitaño, cambatiente màgico del espíritu; Kalista, Guerrera mágica del Reino Muerto; Yo, combatiente mágico del espacio; Falcon, combatiente espiritual de la conciencia; Vinancio, el creador de vida y alma, y por último, Geranio, el mas débil de nosotros, con la magia del conocimiento.

Hasta hace medio Pirion, todos fuimos amigos inseparables, hasta que Geranio, abrumado por la envidia, recurrio al primer Error, en busca de poder. El primer Error es una criatura antes de origen noble, hasta que empezó a pensar que el poder lo era todo, y a cambio de su alma, obtuvo el poder que quizo, pero fue encarcelado de inmediato, para que su maldad no corrompiera a nadie, mas cada Pirion, una pequeña parte de su corrupcion escapa de su celda y corrompe las dimenciones, lo que crea el caos en varios mundos. Geranio, usando su magia de conocimiento, tomó una parte del poder del primer Error, lo que lo volvio considerablemente mas fuerte, pero tambien lo corrompió. Su poder era equiparable con el mío, pero no terminó ahi. Fue en busca del Gran Campeón, mi hermano, mientras dormía, y con magia negra, que el Error le dió, también lo corrompió a él. Fue un día desastroso, ya que mi hermano al despertar de su sueño, con la envidia y la malada ahora corriendo por sus venas, fue en busca de lo demas campeones para corromperlos. Lo logró, excepto conmigo, aún no se el porque. Por eso fui desterrado a este universo, donde se supone que debo vivir condenado por la vergüenza.

_Y que quiere hacer tu hermano y el resto de los campeones?-pregunto un poco asustado Robin, temiendo por la respuesta-

_Destruirlo todo, empezando por este universo, para generar suficiente caos para que el primer Error escape de su encierro.

_Entonces debemos ponernos en accion ya!

_No creo, tenemos un año antes de que actuen, asique por ahora nada podemos hacer.

_Pero tu no puedes hacer nada?

_En lo absoluto, este universo no esta preparado para acumular mi poder, asique esta restringido en un noventa y ocho porciento, lo que limita mucho mis acciones

_entonces, que haremos?

_Esperar, entrenar y relajarse, ya que hasta un año yo no podre abrir un nuevo portal para viajar a mi dimension.

_Entonces-dijo Robin poniendose de pie- supongo que eres la clave para nuestra supervivencia, no?

_En resumen

_Si ya esta todo dicho,quisiera que te quedaras aquí para ayudarnos a entrenar y elevar nuestro poder, asi estar listos para cuando viajemos contigo a salvar a tu hermano y a los demas campeones

_Planean viajar conmigo y arriesgar sus vidas, solo para que el resto del universo este en paz?

_Somos los jovenes titanes, esa es nuestra razón de existir

_Entonces supongo que puedo unirme a su grupo sin ningun temor

_Un grupo? No... una familia

Y con un apreton de manos, un nuevo integrante hizo de la torre T su hogar.


End file.
